


A Thousand Years

by Random_Gamer26



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Song - Freeform, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Gamer26/pseuds/Random_Gamer26
Summary: Senku may seem like he isn’t the love type of person, but that’s where people have him wrong. There is one girl who changed his life. And even after 3,700 years, they both can never forget each other.I’m writing this cause there isn’t enough god damn Senku x reader fanfics out there so I just thought I’d do it myself.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142





	1. Love is Very Inconvenient

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is going to be a series because there needs to be more Senku x reader and I have many ideas lol. Also this I my first fanfics so please let me know how I am doing or if I need to fix some things. I am not the most confident person about my writing so who knows how this will go. Also if you have any suggestions for any Senku x reader fanfics that I should read please tell me. I am also open to any requests for one-shots because I would definitely like to do a Senku x reader one shot series. XD anyway enjoy the chapter!

“We did it!”

Chrome cried excitedly. It had been a grueling 6 months, but they were finally able to make antibiotics and save Ruri. Everyone chuckled at Chromes excited cheers, but they all knew they would do the same if they weren’t so tired.

Kohaku sighed happily and looked over to her sister. “I’m so relieved it’s all finally over,” Ruri turned and smiled at the group, walking over happily. “This is amazing! I’ve never walked around so much. Thank you all!”

“You should be thanking Senku and Chrome.” Ruri turned to the two scientists and smiled sweetly. “Thank you both!” Chrome immediately blushed and turned his head to try and hide it. “Y-yeah of course! I promised you after all.” However, Senku just smiled and nodded, “Don’t mention it.” Senku’s mind seemed to be somewhere else at the time. Ruri was a bit confused and Looked around at the others who just shrugged. Ruri decided to brush it off, not seeing anything she should be worried about.

“Ruri!” A load booming voice called over. “Bring Chrome over so I can thank him!” The ex-chief called over with a big smile. “Ok!” Ruri turned toward Chrome and held out her hand to help him up. “Come on. Let’s not keep him waiting.” Chrome blushed but took her hand, smiling happily. “Y-yeah, of course.”

The group watched them walk off, snickering as they did. “Chrome is so in love it’s almost hard to watch.” Kohaku laughed. “Seriously, there no way Ruri doesn’t know.” Kohaku shook her head. “Nope. She completely oblivious.” Everyone laughed at that. “I hope some day I find some one as special to me as Ruri is to Chrome.” Suika giggled. Kohaku smiled softly at her. “I’m sure you will.” Suika then turned and looked at Senku. “Actually, I’ve wondered. Senku?” Senku, who wasn’t quite paying attention the whole conversation, looks over to the tiny girl. “Huh?”

“Have you ever liked someone?” The question was simple, however completely caught the scientist off guard. He felt his cheeks heat up a bit and turned away. But before anyone could comment on it, Kohaku laughed loadly. “Yeah I’m thinking no. When we met, he told me that love or a relationship would be very inconvenient.” Everyone chuckled and agreed, except for Senku who just nodded slowly. “Yeah...that’s right.”

~

Everyone was exhausted after the celebration and all the work they had been doing. The whole village was out like a light once it was all over. However, Senku has remained in his lab, thinking about what Kohaku said.

_”love or a relationship would be very inconvenient.”_

He felt all the memories rushing though his head. How could he just forget her. She meant everything to him. He may have been counting for 3,700 years, but she was always in his head. He missed her.

”(y/n)...”


	2. Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senku sighed in frustration as his dad came down the stairs. “Whoa there kid. What’s up with you?” Senku slowly turned his head toward his dad. Giving him the most why-don’t-you-guess look. Immediately, his dad knew what was going on, letting out a low sigh. “Your principal told you, didn’t he?” Senku rolled his eyes. “What do you think?” There was a moment of awkward silence before Byakuya laughed uncomfortably, scratching the back of his neck. “So...um..a forign exchange student is staying with us for 6 months...surprise?” Byakuya gave a nervous smile with some jazz hands to try and make things better. That didn’t work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Real quick, I need to let you guys know a real quick basis of the back story.  
> \- You are from America and you are a studying abroad for a high school program when your in 11 grade.  
> \- Your staying with Senku and his dad.  
> \- You like art and can play the guitar and can sing(this will be important later)  
> \- You have a pretty big family, Braiden (older brother), Zack (younger brother), Maddie(older sister), Lola(younger adopted sister), your mom and your dad. Oh! and a dog(Siberian Husky)  
> Ok I think that's it. Enjoy!

"You'll be fine."

You had been waiting at the gate in the airport with your sister for an hour, freaking out. This was the first time you were leaving home and your family for a long amount of time. Your school had seen you as a very formidable person and should be one of the candidates to study abroad in Japan. You felt very honored at first, until you realized that you would be leaving for 6 months. You thought things couldn't get anymore stressful, until you also found out that you would have to stay with a random students family. See, you weren't super shy, but you also weren't super outgoing. So, basically this was your best dream and worst nightmare. You were excited and terrified.

"Hey, you can't blame me for being nervous." You stated hectically. Maddie rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat, sighing. "Come on. How bad could it be?" You then proceed to give her the most intense death stare that you could. Then, in the most monotone voice, "I am going to a foreign country that I have never been to before, without my family, on my own, not knowing anyone, and having to stay with some random students family." Maddie blinked a few times, not knowing what to say. "Ok...it's pretty bad. But you'll be fine." She put her hand on your shoulder, giving you a reassuring squeeze and smile. As much as you wanted to be angry at her, she did make you feel a little better. "I wish mom and dad were here." Maddie gave you a saddened look. "I know, but don't worry they said they would call when you get there." You gave her a confused look. "How do you know?" Maddie smiled and snickered. "They've been talking to the dad of the family you're staying with." You felt shocked because they hadn't told you anything. You hadn't even heard anything about the family you were staying with. Hell, you didn't even know their names!

"What! Wait do you know who I am staying with?" Maddie smirked evilly. "Maybe~." You were about to try and get her to tell you something, but then they called your gate. Maddie stood up and looked at you. "Welp, you ready?" You sat there thinking then slowly stood up. "As ready as I'll ever be." You grabbed your bag and went to walk over to the gate, but before you left, you quickly turned back to hug your sister goodbye. "I'll miss you guys." Maddie smiled softly. "Yeah, we'll miss you too." You let go, gave one last look to your sister, then walked to the door to leave.

Suddenly you remembered, "Wait! What's their name-" You turned to see your sister gone. "Ugh. Damn it Maddie." You sighed and walked to give the flight attendant your ticket.

You got comfortable in your seat, getting ready for the plane to take off when you felt your phone buzz. "Huh?" Pulling out your phone, you saw it was from Maddie.

Maddz: Ishigami Byakuya and Ishigami Senku

(y/n): What?

Maddz: That's their names. Your welcome :)

You sat there staring at the names. Senku. You didn't know why, but you really liked the name. You felt yourself relax as the plane started to move

~

Senku was in the science lab, as always, when all of a sudden some student ran in. "U-um, is Ishigami Senku here?" Senku looked up at the student with an intrigued look on his face. "Yes, why?" The student sighed and pointed out of the room. "The principal wanted to talk to you." Senku then felt a bit of dread but left the room to walk to the office without question. However, a million things were running through his head. 'Am I in trouble? Did I do something I wasn't supposed to do? Was it the unsupervised experiments I did the other day?'

Soon enough, he was in front of the office. Senku took a deep breath and walked through the door calmly. He was faced with the principal, who was giving him a wide grin. "Ah! Mr. Ishigami! You made it!" Senku only scoffed and nodded, standing in front of the man's desk. "Hello sir. What is it that you needed to talk about?" The principal smiled nicely and set the papers he was looking at aside, gesturing toward the chair in front of the desk for Senku to sit in. "Well, we recently accepted an offer from a school in America to have a high school student come abroad to study here for 6 months." Senku nodded slowly as he sat down in the chair. "And we had been asking students' families if this student could stay with them for the duration of their time." Senku squinted his eyes. He was 1 million percent sure he wasn't gonna like what he was about to hear. "Go on..." "The principal cleared his throat and sighed. "Well, your father happily said that he would take in this student." Senku was boiling with rage at this point. "He did what!" The principal became extremely frightened and nervous at that. "W-well we thought it was for the best. Plus your father and you both know the best English out of anyone here." Senku rubbed his forehead. "While that is true, you do realize that my dad also has a lot of training he will be going through since he is going to the ISS in about a year. He shouldn't be focusing on some random American student." The principal shook his head and frowned. "Now, I know that. However, you are both very responsible and I feel that you would be able to help this student best if they needed it." Senku stared at him for a second then sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this fight. "Ok, I'll just talk to my dad about this." The principal grinned and clapped his hands as Senku got up and walked to the door to leave. "Great, She'll be here tomorrow so please show her around the school!" Senku stopped in the middle of opening the door. "Wait ‘She'll’ and tomorrow!" Senku turned toward the principal who just smiled nervously. "You should probably just talk to your dad about this."

~

Senku was walking with Taiju and Yuzuriha, explaining the whole ‘situation’ with him. “Wow! So she’s staying with you for 6 months!” Senku gave him an emotionless stare. “Yes you big oaf, that’s what I literally just explained. Keep up.” Senku sighed, rubbing his forehead gently. “I can’t believe the old man never told me anything.” Taiju laughed loudly, with Yuzuriha giggling, causing Senku to glare at his friends. “What the hells so funny? You do realize the situation I’m in, right?” The two continued to laugh, but Yuzuriha relaxed and took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking. “He probably didn’t tell you because he knew you would react like this.” She smiled wide, giggling again. Taiju nodded in agreement, grinning widely and patting his friend on the back. Maybe a little too hard though because Senku choked on his air, coughing a bit.

“Why me though?” Taiju and Yuzuriha stopped laughing and gave him a long look, like they were waiting for something. Senku just stared and blinked at them, giving a confused look. “What?” The two looked at each other, then quickly turned back to him with a stunned look. “Come on man. You really don’t know? I thought you were supposed to be smart!” After that statement, Senku gave a very hurt/pissed off look. “What the hell's that supposed to mean?!” Taiju and Yuzuriha began to laugh hysterically, leaving Senku standing there angrily. Taiju gasped, trying his best to calm his laughter down so he could explain what’s happening to his very angry friend. He stood up straight, wiping the tears from his eye and looked at Senku. 

“Your smart, a good student, helpful, trustworthy, and kind.” Yuzuriha nodded quickly. “Yeah! Come on, think about it! You're amazing!” Senku went wide eyed and blushed a bit at his long time friends bluntness. No one had really described him in that way before. Yeah, he knew he was smart and a good student, but he never saw himself as helpful, trustworthy, or kind. Sure, he would help anyone who asked him for help with something like a work problem or question they didn’t understand in an assignment. And yeah, when Taiju told him to keep his crush on Yuzuriha a secret, he has kept his word no matter what. And ok, there has been more than once where one of his friends would put themselves down and Senku give them a little reassuring speech about how important they are. You know what, now that Senku’s thinking about it, he was very oblivious about the way he acts. ‘I thought I was smart, but I guess even geniuses can be idiots.’

Of course he would never admit that, so instead he turned to his friends with a smirk. “Huh, I am pretty amazing, aren’t I.” Senku chuckled cheekily. Taiju nudged him and grinned, shouting loudly, “Hell yeah you are!” They all laughed together and continued walking.

~

Senku opened the front door feeling refreshed as the cold air from inside the house hit him. “Hey, I’m home.” He set his bag down on the counter and stood still, listening for the answer he was waiting for. “Hey, Senku. I’ll be down in a sec.” Byakuya shouted from upstairs.

Senku lived in a pretty nice apartment. It was a modern home with 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. Everything in the home was nice and pristine. Senku also noticed that his dad’s voice was coming from the 3rd bedroom of the house, which no one used. Senku took a wild guess that he was setting up the room for- Senku was then hit with the realization. ‘Shit! I don’t even know their name!’ Why hadn’t he asked?! 

Senku sighed in frustration as his dad came down the stairs. “Whoa there kid. What’s up with you?” Senku slowly turned his head toward his dad. Giving him the most why-don’t-you-guess look. Immediately, his dad knew what was going on, letting out a low sigh. “Your principal told you, didn’t he?” Senku rolled his eyes. “What do you think?” There was a moment of awkward silence before Byakuya laughed uncomfortably, scratching the back of his neck. “So...um..a forign exchange student is staying with us for 6 months...surprise?” Byakuya gave a nervous smile with some jazz hands to try and make things better. That didn’t work. 

Senku couldn’t help but scoff loudly as he stood up. “Really dad. That’s what you got from this situation. Surprise.” Senku rubbed his temple feeling extremely frustrated with his dad's antics. Byakuya shrugged and walked over to the table to grab his keys and wallet. “Pretty much. Come on, we’ll talk about this more over raman.” He grinned at his very pissed off son. “No. That can wait. We need to-” Senku was interrupted by his own stomach gurgling loudly. His dad smirked making Senku’s face go red from the embarrassment. Senku quickly walked over, grabbed his jacket, and walked out of the house, simply saying, “Lets just go.”

~

Senku and Byakuya had finally gotten their raman and sat down at their regular table. Byakuya was about to start eating, when Senku quickly stopped him. “Wait.” Byakuya looked up at his son. There was silence of Byakuya hoping Senku would just say ‘Forget it’ so he could start eating. Yeah, that wasn’t happening anytime soon. Byakuya sighed and put his chopsticks down. “Ok so your principal had sent out an email about the student and, I don’t know, I thought it would be nice.” Byakuya smiled fondly while Senku gave hima bit of a disgusted stare. “I hope you realize how strange that sounds?” Byakuya scoffed, “Hey it’s only strange if you make it strange. I mean, are you thinking something strange.” Byakuya smirked but that only made Senku scoff loudly. “Yeah sure. Love or relationships are inconvenient and a wait of time. Come on, be serious.” Byakuya sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration. “Look Senku just listen. I am leaving for training soon. I just-” Byakuya paused to catch his son's eyes, sighing. “I just do wanna leave you all alone.”

Senku felt so surprised. Jeez, today had just been such a surprising day. Instead of scoffing at the usual mushy stuff his dad would say, this felt different. Ever since Senku was a kid, his dad would always worry about him. Even with the small stuff. But then Senku started learning more and more and it felt like his dad had nothing to keep him safe from. Senku really thought that his dad's days of worrying were over. He never thought he would hear something like this in a million years. Senku sighed and gave his dad a saddened look. “Dad, you really did this because you didn’t want me to be alone. You do realize I have friends right?” Byakuya chuckled quietly. “Yes, I do, but this is also just a nice thing to do. Come on? Can you just stick with this for a few months.” Senku looked up to his dad giving him a pleading look. Senku knew he had no way out of it anyway, sighing and running his hand through his hair. “Fine.” Byakuya cheered and picked up his chopsticks. “Alright now that that’s over, lets eat.”

~

“That was amazing, as always.” Byakuya sighed happily, patting his stomach in content. “Yeah.” Senku stated quietly, putting his jacket away and grabbing his bag to go upstairs to his room. Before he could get a few steps up his dad quickly turned around to get his attention. “Oh, you probably know this, but I’m going to be picking her up tomorrow morning. Your principal gave me the go ahead to let you stay home tomorrow to pick her up and meet her. What do you say?” Senku stood there thinking but evidently shook his head. “I have important work to do tomorrow.” Byakuya shrugged and smiled. “Worth a shot.” Senku then remembered something.

“What’s her name?” Byakuya turned around, looking at Senku, smirking. “Why do you wanna know?” Senku just rolled his eyes and gave his dad an unamused stare. “I will be living with her for a half a year so that seems kinda important.” Byakuya blinked a few times then sighed. “Yeah, that's a good point. Her name is (y/n) (L/n).” Senku nodded slowly, making sure to repeat it in his head to remember. “Ok thank you, good night.” Byakuya chuckled and turned back around. “Night!”

Senku walked into his room and set all of his stuff down. He then instantly flopped down into his bed sighing tiredly. Today had been too crazy for him. He couldn’t believe this was all happening so fast. But there was one thing really on his mind at that moment. “(y/n)...” He didn’t exactly know why, but he had really liked that name. He felt so calm just from saying it. ‘That’s so strange? Why is that?’ He decided not to think about it too much though, feeling way too exhausted to worry about anything that was going on. “Shit...this is gonna be... a long 6 months.” He said to himself, yawning as his eyelids began to feel much heavier, as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 2 is done! I really like how this turned out. I literally worked on it anytime I could today, even in class lol. I hope you guys liked it! Chapter 3 hopefully soon.


	3. The First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I’m back! I’m gonna try to post every weekend but we’ll see what happens because life has been really kicking me in the ass lately. Anyway, I’ve been getting a lot of ideas for One-Shots too so be ready for that lol. Hope you enjoy it! Also the story is going to be going back and forth between Senku in the stone world and Senku and the readers past together. Also the reader knows pretty good Japanese because you’ve studied for a while but you still have troubles with some things.

It was the morning after the celebration in the village and Senku knew exactly what his next invention was going to be. A phone. However, he could barely get any sleep that night. Not because he was thinking about how they 're going to make it or how excited he was about it. He couldn’t stop thinking about you.

From your beautiful (h/l) (h/c) hair, to your big bright (e/c) eyes that went perfectly with your perfect smile that would make everyone else smile with you. He could never forget that wonderful smile of yours. It was so contagious that even thinking about your smiling face made him smile in that moment. All of the memories wouldn’t stop rushing back to him.

He happily welcomed these rush of memories. He closed his eyes as they all came back.

~

Waking up that morning to the sound of his phone’s alarm, Senku groaned and slowly sat up. He grabbed his phone, turning off of his alarm and turning on his bedside lamp. He proceeded to do everything as he usually did. Brushed his teeth, used the bathroom, took a quick shower, and got dressed.

As he was repacking his bag, there was a knock on his door, cau him to turn towards his door. “Senku? Can I come in?” Senku went back to packing his bag. “Yeah.” His dad opened the door, walking in and leaning against one of the desks. “You sure you don’t wanna come to the airport to pick her up with me?” Senku’s head shot up. He completely forgot about what was happening today. Byakuya sighed and scratched the back of his neck. “I bet it would mean a lot to her. Especially since she’s probably really anxious.” Senku was pretty deep in thought. Really considering whether he should go or not. He then shook his head after he had finished packing up. He picked up his bag and turned towards his dad. “Sorry old man. I have science club after school I can’t.” Senku went to leave his room, but he stopped just after walking passed him. “Just...tell her I said welcome, and that I can’t wait to meet you later.”

It wasn’t a lie, he was actually pretty interested in this mystery girl he’ll be living with for the next 6 months. However, his dad gave him a smirk. “Wow, that’s nice~” Before his dad could say any more, Senku was already walking down stairs to grab breakfast and leave.

~

“Attention passengers! We will be landing in 30 minutes. Please make sure to fasten your seatbelts and put any loose items or electronics away until we land.”

You yawned and stretched in your seat. “Finally.” You were able to sleep comfortably for most of the flight. Other than that you just played some games on your switch, read, watched a movie, and studied a bit of your Japanese.

Quickly, you put all of your things away so you could be ready to leave as soon as you could. Looking out the window, you felt a small smile spread on your face as you looked over Japan. It was fairly early in the morning, 4:30 AM actually, so it was still dark outside, letting you see all the beautiful lights of the city. You suddenly felt a rush of excitement you’ve honestly needed since you found out you were going to Japan. Now with this feeling, you felt determined to make the most of this 6 months as possible. You sighed happily as you continued to look out to Window as the plane continued to descend, waiting for it to land.

~

You thanked the flight attendant as you walked off of the plane. You secretly cheered in your head feeling relief in stretching your legs by walking around. Quickly walking out of the entryway, you entered the airport and looked around for any signs to lead you towards baggage claim. However before you could find it, something else caught your eye.

There was a middle aged man with white and gray hair, a short beard, and brownish/ reddish eyes holding a sign. The sign is what specifically caught your eye. “(y/n) (l/n)” You felt a bit confused, then it hit you. “This must be who I’m staying with.” You walked over to him slowly waiting to see if he would notice you. Which, miraculously, he did. Instantly, he had recognized you from a photo he had seen and smiled as you walked up to him. “(y/n) (l/n)? Correct?” You nodded shyly, making sure to remember the names. Byakuya and Senku-shit! Who was who? “U-um your Ishigami...Byakuya…?” You waited for him to correct you but thankfully that never came. Instead a warm smile with an extended hand came your way. “That’s correct! 1 million points for you!” You felt stunned but proud that you didn’t get it wrong. You took his hand and shook it feeling a bit of the nervousness you felt before ease away.

You both began walking towards baggage claim. Everything felt so awkward and you wanted to start a conversation but didn’t have the confidence. Only glancing at him every so often. Ugh! How is this so easy for some people! “So, what’s up?” You jumped a bit from surprise, looking over at Byakuya. He laughed a bit then glanced over at you with a wide smile. “I’ve noticed you keep looking at me like you wanna say something. So what’s up? You can ask anything!” You sighed, feeling more relaxed. “O-ok. Um so I’m guessing your son's name is Senku? Right?” He nodded turning his head back around to look where he’s going. “Yep! Sorry he didn’t come. Said he had some stuff he had to do at school. But he did tell me to tell you he says welcome and that he can’t wait to meet you later.” You smiled and felt your cheeks flush a bit from the comment. “O-oh that was very nice of him. I’ll make sure to tell him thank you when I meet him later.” Byakuya nodded as you both finally made it to baggage claim.

~

The sun was finally coming out as you looked out the window of Byakuya’s car. It was a beautiful morning that got you to quickly pull out your phone and take a picture to send to your parents later. “It’s pretty isn’t it?” You nodded happily and looked over to Byakuya. “Yes! It really is. I don’t get to see mornings like this in America.” Byakuya laughed and smiled widely. “I’m glad you like it. How are you feeling about Japan so far?” You thought for a second as you looked at the photo you had taken. “I-I’m a bit nervous but I am also excited to see what’s to come!” You smiled widely which made Byakuya laugh more. “Positive attitude, I like it!”

You and Byakuya talked the whole way to the house. You felt so relaxed by the time you got there that you completely forget about how anxious you felt less than an hour ago at the airport. Waking into the apartment you looked around. It felt very nice and homey which helped ease your mind a bit more. “Your rooms upstairs to the right. All of your boxes were sent here a few weeks ago so I put them all in your room so you can spend the day setting up.” You turned towards him feeling confused. “Wait am I not going to the school today.” This caused Byakuya to also turn towards you looking confused. “Wait? I thought you would be tired? Do you want to go?” You nodded slowly and scratched the back of your neck nervously. Byakuya sighed but gave you a kind smile. “Wow. Really didn’t expect that. Alright, your uniform is up in your room on your bed. Go get ready and I’ll take you there.”

“Thank you!” You smiled excitedly and went up stairs. You quickly got ready, making the mental note that you need to really unpack when you get back. Why did I take so much stuff?

Walking down stairs, Byakuya glanced at you and stood up from the couch. “You ready?” You nodded happily and headed towards the door.

~

You looked up at the school feeling quite nervous now. Byakuya walked you to the principal's office which was giving you a whole new feeling of anxiety as other students stared at you in the hallway wondering who you were. And what’s worse is that they all recognized Byakuya because 1.) he was the father of Senku, the smartest kid in school, and 2.) he was an astronaut.

“Who is that girl?”

“She looks like she’s not from here?”

“Why is Mr. Ishigami with her?”

“Does Senku have a sister or something?”

“No way! She would have gone here?”

_Fuck my life!_ You could hear all the whispering so clearly. The students didn’t even try to stop their staring.

“Don’t mind them.” You looked up at Byakuya who had also noticed the students' reactions. “This sort of stuff doesn’t happen. They are just interested in who you are.” He smiled which made you feel a little better.

Finally, you make it to the principal's office after what felt like forever. Byakuya knocks on the door and waits to be welcomed in.

“Hello Mr. Ishigami. What are you doing here?” You quickly stepped into the room but stayed silent. “This is the transfer student, (y/n) (l/n).” The principal looked quite surprised at first, but then smiled. “Oh wow I didn’t expect to see you until tomorrow. Well, it is very nice to meet you.” You smiled and nodded. “Nice to meet you too.”

~

It had been a pretty interesting day. You had missed half of your classes because the principal needed to explain a few things to you then attended the rest of them. Everything was pretty awkward for a while. All of the students wouldn’t stop staring at you. But by the end of the day most of the students seemed to be just genuinely interested in you. They would ask you all types of questions about where you're from and what it’s like living in America and you would happily answer. You got to explain how different your high school work than theirs. Like how you have to walk to all of your classrooms for each subject rather than having the teachers come to your class. At the end of the day you felt really welcomed in your classroom.

As you were getting ready to go you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned around to see a very cute girl with long brown hair smiling at you. “Hi! Your (y/n), right? I’m Yurzuriha.”

“Oh, hi Yurzuriha! It’s nice to meet you.” You smiled too. “Is there something you wanted to ask?” Yurzuriha shook her head. “No but I am guessing you're staying with Senku Ishigami, correct?” You nodded, feeling surprised that she knew. “Yeah, how did you know though?” She giggled and grabbed her bag. “Here, follow me. I’ll tell you on the way there?” You tilted your head to the side in confusion but still grabbed your bag to get ready to go. “On the way where?”

“To the science lab.” She giggled and walked out of the classroom with you. “Anyway, I know because Senku was talking about it yesterday.”

“Oh, so are you friends with him?” Yurzuriha nodded, still giving you a big bright smile. “Yep! However you haven’t met his best friend yet. You will though.” She giggled to herself at the thought of how you will react when you meet Taiju.

You both continued to have a great conversation, at some point even exchanging contact information, until you made it to the lab. “Well, this is where Senku is. You should probably meet him since he is the one you're going home with.”

“Thank you so much Yurzuriha. It was really nice talking to you! Let’s hang out sometime, ok?” Yurzuriha gave you a kind smile and waved goodbye. “Of course! Say hi to Senku for me!”

You stood in front of the science lab and took a deep breath. You quietly opened the door and peered inside. There was actually only one student there to your surprise. You still stayed quiet and slowly stepped into the classroom. You got a good look at the person in the room. They were pretty tall, and had white hair with green at the tips. You were guessing the this was Senku but he seemed very focused on what he was working on so you didn’t want to interrupt him.

You looked over at what he was working on. You had no idea what it was, but it was a big invention of some sorts. “Wow…”

Senku jumped a bit at the sound of another voice, quickly turning around to see who it was. You also jumped not realizing that you had said that out loud.

You made eye contact with his piercing red eyes and felt your heart skip a beat. “O-oh...um..hi…”

Senku took a moment to examine you taking in everything he saw. Like your (h/l) (h/c) hair, you me height, etc. However, your (e/c) eyes really caught his attention. He couldn’t stop his face from heating up at how your stare made him feel. _What the hell?!_

He quickly shook off this strange feeling and answered back. “Hello? I don’t recognize you…” He thought for a second then it hit him. “Are you (y/n)?” You looked very surprised at how he immediately knew who you were which made him smirk. “I’m going to take that as a yes.”

“H-how did you know?” You stood there as Senku walked towards you. He gave a small chuckle which made you blush. “Well, you’re definitely not from Japan, that’s for sure. Plus, you’re staying with my dad and I, I knew your name at least.”

“O-oh, right. That makes more sense…” You took a deep breath to calm yourself then looked up at Senku, reaching out your hand. “Senku, correct?” Senku looked at your hand and smiled giving you a firm handshake. “Correct! I would give you some points for that but I’m guessing that who I was, was obvious.” You tilted your head in confusion. “W-what does that mean? Your dad said that I got 1 million points for getting his name right.” Senku chuckled again and crossed his arms over his chest. “Wow a million points for getting his name right? Well I’m guessing you weren’t sure who was who, right?” You nodded slowly.

“Basically, when you get something correct or do something great, you’ll get points.”

“Oooohhhh. That makes more sense. That’s actually really cool!” You smiled and giggled which caused Senku’s heart to jump in his chest and his face to heat up. _So cute….what the hell am I thinking!_

Senku quickly shook this foreign feeling off and looked back at you and decided to change things up a bit. “Achem.. I will give you this.” Catching your attention by his sudden use of english, you looked up at him. “Your Japanese is pretty good. 5 thousand points!” You looked at him for a few seconds then smiled again. “Oh, well thank you! And your english is excellent!...I um…” You fidgeted with your fingers wondering if you should do something.

Senku gave you a look, noticing your fidgeting and tilted his head. “Go on.” You quickly looked up at him. “Say whatever you want.” You nodded and cleared your throat. “Um...well can-can I give you points?”

_Why the hell is she so cute!!_ Senku coughed and smiled. “Yeah of course!” You smiled and nodded. “Well then, 1 million points!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I am sooooo sorry this took so long! I will try to write more, especially since school has basically been canceled. Btw I want all of you reading to please stay safe during this time, social distance, and wash your hands!

**Author's Note:**

> There’s chapter one! I really hope you guys enjoyed! Chapter 2 coming soon!


End file.
